


Brownies and Spice

by Katygirl345



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (Reference from Raven's home), AGAIN READ THE DANG ON TAGS!!, Biting, Bonus Chapter, Brownies, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Hair-pulling, Horny, Intoxication, Kissing, Licking, Lucifer x OC - Freeform, Moning, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, OC x Reader - Freeform, Potions Accident, Raking, Read at Your Own Risk, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy, THEN YOU GONNA GEEEETIIIIT, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Will includes chapters with all of the brothers, You Have Been Warned, groaning, if you don't, important, obey me - Freeform, read the tags, sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katygirl345/pseuds/Katygirl345
Summary: Mammon ask for your help him make Lucifer a little bit nicer and less strict. You decide to help by making brownies, as way of having kindness for Lucifer. But Just as you are about to start making the brownies. You noticed that you are missing some ingredients and decide to check the pantry for the missing ingredints. However, Mammon has plans of his own and as soon as you aren't looking, He adds secret potion that came from the celestrial realm into the batter of brownies mix. After finishing up, stirring the brownies mix and putting them in oven to cook. However Mammon takes his plan a step further by adding the potion into the black coffee you made. You can't help but notice a empty poition and immediately pick it up while placing it in your pocketsOnce the brownies were finished, you immediately served them on a plate bring them to Lucifer. However, once he eats them he will become horny and sexy for the 24 hours!?I wonder how will you handle this situation!?(will include some chapters)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Brownies and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Listen If you don't like my fan fics then don't read!! I write these fics for the fans/ readers!

As you were walking down the halls of the dormintory, you immediately hear someone shouting behind you. " MOVE OUT OF THE WAY Y/N BEFORE HE GETS ME!!!!", as they shouted. You then turn around see someone from a far away distance rushing towards your way. Immediately, you act quickly and caution as you move to the side and watch them run past you. You managed to get a good look at that person's face and then realize that it was Mammon.

You couldn't help but wonder, _"Was that Mammon I just saw now?? I wondered what that was all about??"_

But just as you about to go on your way, you hear another person's shouting after that person's name. " MAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMON GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!", as they furiously shouted and speeding right past you.

You realize that person that you just saw now was none other than Lucifer himself. Something deep down in your mind told you, that Lucifer is not in a good mood today!! _" Well I guess that answers my question!!",_ as you paused for a moment and contiuned on with your day.Later on this evening, you are in your room working on some assignments, when suddenly you hear a knock on your door.

" Hey Y/N! Its me, Mammon can I come in?", as he answered. 

" Its open! You can come in!" You responded back.

Mammon immediately himself into your room as he opened the door and walked in." Hey there Mammon! Is there something you need?", as you asked.

He let out a small sigh as he begged. " PLEASE HELP ME OUT! Y/N I'm begginng you!!" 

You looked at him with a stern look on your face as you sighed. " What did you this time?? Why need do you my help so much?" 

You immediately could tell that Mammon was always up to no good with his dirty deeds after all he was the Sin of Greed. "Really!? Y/N!! You're acussing me off the bat!?", as he cried, " You so heartless!!" 

Sighinng once again you asked, "No I'm not trying to accuse you for anything! i just want to know what did you do get yourself in trouble?"

He sniffled, " Well you remember that special pen you gave Luci for his birthday?"

"Yes why and what about it?" , as you suspicously asked him.

"Well you see I........", as he gulped nervously, " I tried to sell it on Akuzon...."

Suddenly, you furiously answered. " YOU DID WHAT!!??????"  
  


" Y/N calm down a bit let me finish okay!!", he nervously contiuned, "Once Lucifer found out that his pen was on Akuzon....... He immediately knew it was me and started chasing me down! "

Letting out a small sigh once again, as you thought. _" So thats's what he got in trouble for earlier today!"_

Asking again," And why is it so important for me to help you so much?", As you frowned.

"Well I really want Lucifer to be a little bit nicer and less Strict!!", as he answered. "So you got to help me please!!!"

"You do know that Lucifer is the Sin of pride right?", as you explained, " And give me a good reason to why I should help you?"

He cried, " Please just help me out just this once!!!! I'm begging you! I'll do anything!!!", and desperately answered.

" Oh you'll do anything?", as you grinned, " Well I'll help you out!! but only under one condition!" 

Sniffling once again, he answered. "Thank you!!!!! I'll doing anything you say!!"

You responded, " You have to be my study partner for the rest of the week! After all there's a big test coming up at the end of this month and I wanna ace it!" 

He nodded. "Alrighty then you have yourself a deal!! So do you have an idea?" 

" I sure do! I want you to meet me in the Kitchen tommorrow Evening!", as you demanded, " AND DON"T BE LATE!!!"

"Don't you worry!! I will be there in a jiffy tommorrow evening Y/N!", He said with confidence.

**The Next Day..... This evening..**

You and Mammon were in the kitchen with your aprons on and all of cooking materials ontop of the counter. Mammon scratched his forehead as he asked, " Say Y/N! what ya are planning to do in the kitchen??"

You narrowed your eyes at him with a stern look on your face as you answered. "Me?? oh no sir you're gonna help out as well too!!!" 

Mammon immediately widened his eyes with shock. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM GONNA HELP OUT!?!!? " 

"Hey don't forget that you asked for my help!!!", As you glared at him, " If you want my help then you are gonna have to do some work"

He immediately let out a small sigh as he groaned. " Fine I'll help out!" 

With a warm smile, you immediately told your plan to him. "Good now that's out of the way! We are going be making brownies to bring to Luci and for you to apologize to him as well!" 

"Well I see! Let's get started right away!!!" , as he answered while putting on his apron. 

You nodded as you put on your apron as well and took out the recipe for making brownies. " Okay! we should have all of the ingredients to make brownies!!", as you read the list and responded, " Hey Mammon take this list go get the ingredinets from the pantry! will you!" 

You immediately handed the list to him as he answered, " You got it Y/N! I be back in a jiffy!" 

Mammon went go get the ingredients from the pantry. But just as you weren't paying attention, Mammon quickly took something out from his pockets. It was a small potions bottle that came from the celestial realm which he borrowed from Simoen. _" This should with the brownies and should get me off the hook with Lucifer!" ,_ as he grinned and paused for a moment.

You wondered was taking Mammon so long as you called out, "Hey Mammon where are those ingredients I asked for!"

"Oh Sorry about that Y/N! I'm coming with them now!", as he the small potion bottles back in his pockets and grabbed all of the ingredients for making brownies, "The great Mammon has gotten of the ingredients for making brownies!"

You immediately praised him as you answered. " Oh Good you got all of the ingredients!! Good Job Mammon, now place it down on the counter so that I can make sure that we have everything!" 

Mammon cheerfully smiled at you for praising him as he put all of the ingredients down on the counter. Taking all look back at your list of ingredients for making browines, you immedaitely check off every ingredients that was on your list and made sure you had everything. " Okay it seems like we have everything!! So let's get started making the brownies!!", you said with confidence and rolled up your sleeves.

You and Mammon begin to start making brownies. A few minutes later, you have all of the ingredients in all placed into a mixing bowl. " Okay that should be all of the ingredients! So its time to start mixing it!", as you replied and reached for the mixing spoon.

But just before you are about to start mixing in the indgredients, Mammon interupts you as he answers. "Hey wait just a second Y/N! I think your missing some ingredients?" 

" What do you mean?? I thought you got all of the ingredients out??", as you confusedly asked. "Everything should be on the list and I shouldn't have checked it all?"

Mammon looked list as he replied, " Yea I was right, you forgot three ingredients which are cocoa powder, vanilla extract, and granulated sugar!" 

Letting out small sigh, you asked, " Okay let me see the list!"

He immediately hands you the list of ingredients, as you take a look at list you then realize that you are indeed missing some of the ingredients." Oh you are right! I am missing three ingredients! Hold on a min while I get go the ingredients from the pantry!" 

From there on, you quickly walk over to the pantry to get the three of the missing ingredients. However, as you aren't looking, Mammon immediately take out small potion from his pockets and opens it to pour some of the liquid into the mixing bowl that contain the brownies. Pouring half of the bottle into the mix, he cafefully placed the bottle back into his pockets, once you come back with the three missing ingredients that was on the list.

" Okay I've got the last three ingredients for making the brownies! So lets get back to mixing the batter of brownie mix!", as you responded.

Putting the last three ingredients into the bowl, you begin to start mixing all of the ingredients in the bowl. After you finished mixing all of the ingredients, you imediately grab a baking pan and pour the mixed in brownie mix into the pan. Finally you place the pan inside of the oven and set the timer on so that brownies can start baking. As soon as you placed the pan in the oven and started the timer, you let out a small sigh. " Okay the brownies are in the oven! So now we wait for it to finish baking!"

Mammon then suggested an idea. "Hey Y/N! Why don't you make some Black Coffee for Luci?"  
  


" Oh you right!! I totally forgot that Lucifer loves Black Coffee!! That is good idea Mammon, I'll go make some right away!", as you go over to the coffee machine to make some Black Coffee for Lucifer.

A few hours later, after the brownies are finished in the oven, you immediately take out the pan and cut the brownies into squares. Then you serverd the brownies on the plate and the balck coffee on the tray. Suddenly then, Beelzebub is lured into the kitchen by the smell of the brownies. "OOH is that brownies that you made y/n?" , as he asked. "Can I have some??" 

As he slowly tried to reach for one of the brownies off the plate. But with quick action you immediately slapped his hand and answered. "No Beel these are not for you! I made these only for Lucifer!"

He sighed as his stomach growled, "But I'm hungry! Can I least have one?? please?" 

But as you werent paying attention, Mammon secretly pours in the rest of the half of the potion into the Black coffee. " No Beel! I have to give these brownies to Luci!", as you shook your head. 

Beel begged, " Please can I have some just a tiny bit please!!" 

Knowningly enough you can't say no to that cute face of his, you let out a small sighed and agreed. "Okay I'll let you lick the brownies mix in the bowl! You can have that and then I'll you bring some of the freshly baked brownies to your room okay!"

Beel immediately dazzled his eyes with amazement as he answered. "Really!? Thanks Y/N!", and ran to over the mixing bowl to lick the rest of the brownie mix. Suddenly, Mammon unpatiently asked. " Hey y/n! Let's go! we don't have all day to deliver brownies to you know!" 

Rolling your eyes you immediately placed the freshly baked brownies on the tray along with the cup of Black coffee, " I'm coming already geez!!" 

But just about you and Mammon were about to leave in the kitchen, the small potion bottle falls out of Mammon's pocket as he doesn't realize that it had fell out of his pockets. However you noticed the small empty potion bottle on the floor and couldn't help but pick it up. " Hey Mammon I think you dropped something!!", as you spoke up.

Unfortunately your voice doesn't reach to Mammon as you let out a small sigh and quickly examine the bottle, " _I wondered what this thing is??"_ , as you wondered.

"Y/N are you coming or not!? Time is wasting you know!", As he unpaitently called out to you.

"Okay I'm coming!! so unpaitent!",as you mumbled and placed the empty potion bottle in your pockets. You then picked up the tray with the baked browines and cup of black coffee as you walked out of the kitchen.

A couple of hours later, you and Mammon arrive at Lucifer office. You then knock on his door as you answered, "Hey Lucifer! It's me and Mammon at the door, can we come in?" 

Lucifer responded, "You two may enter!"

The both of you immediately allowed yourselves into his office, as Lucifer asked. " So what bring you two here in to my office today?" 

Using your elbow to jabbed Mammon on his arm, you whispered. "Go on!! give it too him!", and handed the tray to him.

"Ouch! that hurts----! Oh you right!?" , As he painfully answered and took the tray from you.

" Lucifer I wanted to apologize for selling your favorite pen on Akuzon! And to make it up to you brought you some Brownies and Black Coffee!" , as he apologized and placed the tray on his desk.

Lucifer immediately widened with surprise as he asked at he looked at the tray on his desk. "You made this????"

"Well I did have some help from Y/N!", he smiled nervously.

"Well thank you Mammon and Y/N! I accept your apology Mammon! you are dismissed!", as Lucifer let out a small smile and took a bite out one of the brownies, "Wow this is delicious!!!" 

Mammon cheerfully smiled, "You are mostly welcome! and I couldn't have done with out Y/N's help!" 

From there on the both of you left his office and Mammon cheerfully answered . " WOOOHHOO I"M OFF THE HOOK FOR THE TODAY!!!" 

You rolled your eyes as you sighed, "Yea Yea I know but I helped out too you know!! Also don't forget our promise okay!?"

Mammon ignored some of your words, "yea yea! I know!! But right now! I have places to be right now so later!!!", as he took leave and went along on his way.

" Don't forget!!! I mean it MAMMON!!", as you shouted and sighed once again, " Geez what am I gonna do with that idiot ??" 

You immediately went on your way and carried on.

Later on that evening, you are in your room and examining the empty potion bottle that Mammon dropped earlier today in the kitchen. You find out that it was stress free potion from the celestrial realm. The potion was meant help those who were feeling overwhelmed or angry by any chance calm down for at least 24 hours. However there was a possible side effect, "WARNING: ONLY TAKE TWO Teaspoons once a day of the potion. DO NOT TAKE MORE than two teaspoons. Side effects may include; Sweating, having sexual desires or urges and possibly stomach pain if taken more than two teaspoons"

You paused for a moment and wondered. _"I hope that nobody hasn't consume any of this! It would be really bad if somebody did!"_

Suddenly, you immediately hear a knock on the door, as you responded, "Its open! come in!" 

However, the person who was at you your door contiously keep knocking on your door. Getting frustrated at by constant door knock, you have no other choice but to get up and open the door. "ALRIGHT ALREADY!!! I'm COMING TO OPEN THE DOOR!!" as you responded frustrately and opened the door. 

Suddenly then, you eyes immediately widened with surprise as soon you saw who was at your door. It was Lucifer who was not looking to well at the moment right now "L-Lucifer are you okay?? You look like your burning up!!" , as you asked with concerned. You could tell something was wrong with Lucifer.

He was sweating so much and his heart beating fast, "Y/N Whatever you and Mammon?? Tell me what was in those brownies and black coffee I just had??", as he demandingly answered and breathed heavily.

"You need to come in my room right now!!", as yous answered and helping him come inside of your room as you close the door behind you. "Okay tell me everything!" 

Letting him sit on your bed he calmly tells you everything. "Didnt I say what was in the Black Coffee and brownies that you gave me??? One minute I finished the brownies and coffee that you gave me! Next thing you know Im having some stomach pains and really sexual urges right now!"

" Okay I see your point now! Hold on while I go get you as glass of water!" , as you headed over to your sink and get one of the glasses from the cabinets.

As you are filling up the glass of water, you begin wonder what was in those brownies and black coffee that you gave to Lucifer. _"Whatever was in those brownies and black coffee that me and Mammon made is causing Lucifer to act like this!"_

But then all of sudden, Just as you are about to give the cup of water to Lucifer, he immediately pulls you into his lap and kisses. "Hey Luci! I've brought you some wat----!! Mm--!?"

He kisses you deeply with passion and lust as you started blush intensely and let him Kiss you. Suddenly you realize why Lucifer was acting like, it was because of the empty potion you found lying on the floor that Mammon had dropped. However, you couldn't help but find Lucifer attractive and sexy when he is in a state like this. The both of you parted lips as you breathely heavily and blushed intensely. "L-Lucifer I-I-I--!" 

He interupted you and heavily breathed, "Y/N just shut up and kiss me damn it!"

Nodding very lustfully you and him continue to kiss each other deeply with passion. He slides his hands down onto your thighs while using the other to grope one of your breasts. From there on he immediately pushes his tongue into your mouth as yours and his tongue swirled around each other. Your body starts to quake and quiver every he touch your body.

You couldn't help but let out a small moan 

As soon as the two of you parted lips, Luci immediately orderly demanded, "Strip now and take off your shirt & bra now!" 

Obediently nodded silently, you immediate take off your shirt and Bra as you exposed your bare breasts to him. Next he immediately started to them as he played with your nipples as well too. Your nipples begins to turn hard as soon as Lucifer presses down on them. Biting down on the bottoms of your lips to hold back your moans as you softly answered, " L-Luci not there please! Y-you know that's my sensitive spots tho!" 

" Heh funny if you should ask, I already might have a hint to where I can your other sensitive spots!", As he chuckled and seductively answered. Immediately he hiked up the skirt that you were currently wearing right now and slipped one of fingers inside of your panties. Suddenly, your body began to quiver and quaked as you felt his finger start to rub your private area. Unable to hold back your moans, you immediately let out small moan as you lustfully begged for more, " MM---!! Ah keep going! it feels so good right now!" 

A small smirk came across Luci's lips as he asks you. " Oh I see that you are enjoying this after all? Aren't you Y/N??" 

You nodded silently and blushed intensely.

"Well then how about when I do this??", As he asked again. 

Then out of the nowhere, he immediately slides one his fingers into the wet hole of yours as he starts to slow fingering you from the inside. Next, he started to suck on one your nipples as well. "Ahhh Fuuuckk----! Luci yes more MORE!!! Mmmm--!", as you moaned lustfully and loudly.

His pace started to pick up speed, for every finger he slid inside of you, He immediately kept fingering you a lot faster than before. Your moans begin to grow louder and louder as your body shaked and shivered. Clinging onto him very tightly, you know that your body couldn't handle the fingering for any much longer . " L-Luci I don't think I can hold in much long---!! Ah Fuuuuuuck!!!", As you moaned with full of pleasure and arousal.

You came in a instant. Taking his lips off your nipples and licking them at the same time, he immediately took out fingers as he looked at the sweet dripping nectar from his fingers. " My My someone must be horny and naughty at the same time? am I right Y/N", as he chuckled and looked at you. 

Obediently nodding once again, you answered, "Y-yes I am a very naughty girl!!"  
  


He smirked at you as he licked the sweet nectar off his fingers and immediately came up to your ears and whispered seductively. " Why don't you ask me to fuck you??? ", As he lightly teased you." Lucifer may you please fuck me??"

Blushing very instensely right now, you repeated his words. "L-Lucifer may y-you please fuck me???", as you whispered into his ears very seductively. mirking at you once last time, he immediately whispered back, " Thats a good girl! It would be my pleasure after all!" 

He begin to kissed down on your neck and immediately left some bite marks on your skin. You and your a body are to busy being turned on right now and hadn't noticed that Lucifer immediately started to take off your skirt and panties as the fell onto to floor. You were now completely naked from the top to the bottom. From there on, he imediately stood up as he place you on your bed and on your back. Then he started to take off his shirt and expose his bare chest to you. A smirk came across your lips as you licked them and seductively answered, " Well well some one's looking mighty sexy right now!!"

He smiled seductively and replied, " Oh I'm glad that you like what you see and I take that as a complient!" 

Next, He immediately spread open your legs wide as he begin bend over to the wet hole of yours and place his mouth over it. You begin to squirm your body around as you felt his tongue lick the insides of your wall. His tongue went in further inside of you as moaned and called out his name. "L-Lucifer!! You're making me feel all hot and horny right!!" 

You immediately place your hand behind his head you helped him to hold his head still and as he went even a lot deeper inside. Your moans eventuall grew louder and louder as your body to be pleased some more. After he was finished, Lucifer then removed his mouth from your private areas and as it started drip out of your sweet nectar. " Can see that you are really enjoying this right now! Y/N you know that I can see your wet right now!!", as he smirks at you.

Nodding embarrassing, you immediately covered your face to hide your blushing face. From there, he let out a small chuckle and got top on you as he uncover your face and answered. " Y/N you know that you don't have to hide that cute face of yours!" 

Suddenly then, he pressed his lips onto yours as you both share a passionate kiss with each. As Lucifer he was kissing you, he started to groping and fondling your breasts with his hands while massaging them. In Fact, you was eventually turn on by this after all your body did in end betray you. You couldn't help but let some moans slip out from your mouth as you contiune to kiss him deeply with passionate and lustfullness.

Meanwhile you could feel his hard cock rubbing against your wet pussy as it contiuned to drip out that sweet nectar of yours. he parts lips from yours as the both of you exchange salivas with each other which is dripping on your tongues right now. " You I think I'm ready to have a full meal right now!!", As he licked his lips and smirked at you seductively, " Y/N I'm gonna put it in!" 

He immediately took off his pants as well as his underwear and exposed his hard cock to you. Spreading out your legs once again, He eventually slowly inserted himself inside the wet hole of yours. He started thrusting at rhymatic and slow pace." Y/N I can't your already this hot right now!!", as he panted. Your body couldn't resist itself as it quaked and quiver at the same time. As he contiuned to thrust from the inside, he leaned over to you and kiss your lips once again. Eventaully his pace started to pick up speed as you could feel his hard cock ramming inside of your wet pussy.

You immediately let out some very lewd noises and moans, " MMH----!! JESUS FUCK ME!! THAT FEEL SO GOOD RIGHT NOW--!! MORE MORE--!" 

Lucifer bit down on his lips to hold in his moans as he contiuned ramming inside of your wet hole of yours. As soon as he was finished, he eventually took out his cock and turned you over on your stomach as he lifted up your hips with his hand and whispered into your ears. " Spread out your legs some more and put your hands on the wall!", as he ordered you with words echoing out in your head. " Don't Defy me!"  
  


Nodding obediently with silence you immediately spread out your legs some more place your hands on the wall. From there on, he inserted himself into you once again but this time inside of the other hole of yours. This time his thrust got whole lot faster and faster than before. Your body was to busy feeling the pain coursing inside of you and you felt horny and sexy at the moment right. Your breast to started bounce back and forth as you contiuned to moan out loudly. " OHH YES DADDY, F-Fuck me MORE DADDY MORE!!!!!!? Ah yes!!", as you begged once again.

You could feel hot bursting firework start to burst in your belly. Suddenly your pussy started to tightened it itself as you could feel your hands sliding down slowly on the wall. But just in the knick of time Lucifer immediately pulled back your hair causing you to get all on fours while your bed. Whispering into your ears again, " You're a naughtly girl aren't you Y/N? Let me guess you want me to going don't you?? ", as he chuckled.

You nodded silently as you contiuned to lustfully beg for more arousal and pleasure. A small smirk came across his face as he took out his cock once again. " Thats a good girl !! You're wet ass pussy is tightening up right isn't it now Y/N?", as he asked you. Next he immediately turned you over your back once again. Spreading out your legs once again, he eventually inserted himself in your wet ass pussy for one last time. But this time he started thrust inside with a lot force. Arching your back, your immediately flinched and quivered as his thrusts went faster and faster. Your breast couln't stay in one place as it bounced up and down. Grasping on your hands on the bed, you moaned and called out," OH YES MORE LLLLUCIFER!!!" 

Granting you wish, he immediately bended your legs up to your chest, as his hard cock leaned in further inside of you. He panted out, " Y/N hold on to me!"

Listening to his words, you immediately clinged hands onto his back as your nails digged deeped down into his skin. Knowingly enough you knew you couldn't hold it in much longer as realize that his cock was almost to coming close to your core. From there on your fingers started raking down on his back as you to contiuned clinged onto him. Seductively whispered into your ear, " Cum with Me! Y/N" 

The both you knew, what was coming up next as soon as his cock and your wet ass pussy eventually reached limits all the way up to your core. In a instant, the both of you came at the same time and let out a moan full of pleasure and arousal. Panting very heavily, the both of you shared a kiss for the last time. 

**After 24 hours had passed and the side effects had weared off. The Next day,**

Both of you had already clothes on right now and in your room. However , Lucifer wasn't very happy right now after you had told him everything. " So let me get straight, you didn't realize that Mammon had put a potion in brownies and Black coffee after you made them!?", and furrowed his brows

You nervously answered and apologize." Yes it all true!! I didn't know that Mammon had put something in the brownies and Black Coffee that we made for you!! Please forgive me and don't be mad!! Please!!!" 

He immediately let out small sigh. " No Y/N I'm not mad at you ok?? It wasn't your fault and you wasn't aware of it!"

" Okay thats a relief!", as you sighed with relief. 

"However I want you to throw away those brownies! Do you understand??, as he ordered you, " We can't have any else eat those brownies!!"

Smiling brightly, You responsed. "I promise that I will do that right now-----! Oh dear!"

With a stern look on his face, he asked. "Whats the matter now??

You suddenly realized that you gave all of the brownies to your friends as you gasped. " I GAVE WAY ALL THE BROWNIES TO EVERYONE!!!!"   
  


Lucifer furiously shouted. " YOU DID WHAT NOW!?!?"

**To be contiuned!**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my fan fic please leave a kudo and a comment!


End file.
